Worth The Wait
by BreezyTV
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by Jordin Sparks' Worth The Wait. Rocky/Deuce. Please R&R and Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi everyone! It's me, Lacie, again with another songfic! Yes, it is Jordin Sparks. Why I like using her song? One, cause I'm in love with her and two, her songs are beast! Anyway, This was inspired by her song _Worth The Wait_. Please R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Rocky's POV<em>

"There's more to a relationship than THAT, Deuce!"

"Well, that comes with being with ME! You do love me, right?"

"Of course, I do but-"

"But nothing! You should be able to give it up to me if you really love me!"

**Ooh **

**I feel what I've been feeling for you **

**Means I am falling for you **

**Something's opened up inside of me**

Uh oh... we're fighting again.

And it's on the same topic. The same thing that keeps us fighting.

Deuce wants me to have sex with him.

**And I dream **

**In shades that only can be **

**The colors of you and me**

You see guys, I'm abstinence. That means I won't have sex until I'm married. I believe true love waits and that I should give my virginity to the man I marry.

Hey, I even have a purity ring.

I love Deuce. I really do but that's what I believe in and I won't break my pledge.

**I think we both know what that means **

**I stand inside this promise I made to myself **

**That I was meant for you**

"If you love me, you should understand my decision!"

"When if you really love me, you'll realize that comes with the territory of being in a relationship with me!"

"Well, I guess I don't want to be in a relationship with you!", I wanna be with him but not if it means giving up my virginity.

"I guess not!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!", I left, slamming the door behind me.

**If I fall **

**If I break **

**If I lose myself in someone **

**If I give all I am it'll be with you**

I felt three things: Anger, Sadness, and more anger. Okay, that was two things but you know what I mean. I was more mad than sad. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he wait for me?

Am I not worth waiting for?

**When I'm ready to take **

**All that you want me to give **

**It will be worth the wait **

**Worth the wait **

**It will be worth the wait**

I need advice. I need to vent. I need a shoulder to cry on. Deuce was definitely out of the question so as I walked though the chilly February weather, one person came in mind.

"Hey, Rocky!", my best friend, CeCe, said cheerfully as she opened her door. "Come on in!"

I walked into the apartment and sighed, "CeCe... we need to talk."

**My heart **

**I wanna save it for you **

**Don't want it broken into pieces **

**I need myself to be whole**

She mocked gasped, "Oh my god! You're breaking up with me!"

I laughed and said, "CeCe, I'm serious! I need advice."

She sat on the sofa with me and said, "Lay it on me, Rockystar."

**And could we just sit and talk a while **

**Just wanna see you smile **

**Feel your sunlight **

**Shining over me**

"Well, it's about me and Deuce. He wants to do "it".

"Oh man... what you say?"

"I told him he knows I'm abstinence. And he got mad and said, 'I thought you love me...' and I was like, 'I do! It's just that I committed to myself that I won't have sex until I'm married.' and then we got into this big fight and it ended with me leaving."

**If I fall **

**If I break **

**If I lose myself in someone **

**If I give all I am it'll be with you**

"Shouldn't it be the guy leaving instead of the girl?", CeCe questioned and made me laugh.

"Not..the...point! Help me! What should I do?"

**When I'm ready to take **

**All that you want me to give **

**It will be worth the wait **

**Worth the wait**

"Well, all I can say is if Deuce did love you, he would understand. He would love you for your grace and personality, and not whether you give it up or not. I think you're doing the right thing by waiting."

I wiped the few tears that had fallen from my eyes and pulled CeCe in a best-friend type hug.

"Thanks, CeCe. You're a good friend."

**Worth all the long nights dreaming of forever **

**Someday we will be together**

**I know it will have been so worth the wait**

"You're welcome."

Then, there was a knock on the door. CeCe opened it and there was Deuce on the other side, looking sheepish.

"Hey, CeCe. Can I talk to Rocky?"

**Ooh **

**Please wait for me**

"Sure."

She let him in and I stood up.

"What is it, Deuce? I'm not changing my mind about it."

**If I fall **

**If I break **

**If I lose myself in someone **

**If I give all I am it'll be with you**

"I know. I wanna say I'm sorry."

"Really?"

He wrapped his arms around my thin waist and continued, "Yeah. I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't pressure you into give up your virginity. I love you for you and I understand that you don't want to get your heart broken. And... I really love you, Rocky. I'll wait for you. Because... you're worth the wait."

**When I'm ready to take **

**All that you want me to give **

**It will be worth the wait**

I raised my hand to stroke his smooth cheek and said, "I'm glad because I love you, Deuce. I wanna marry you and give my virginity because I know you won't break my heart."

**Worth the wait **

**It will have been so worth the wait, yeah **

**I will be worth the wait**

We kissed with CeCe saying Aww in the background.

"I love you, baby." I said when we broke apart.

"I love you too, Rock.", he said back.

Well, it's just like I said, _True Love Waits._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own anything! Not a thing! Nope, nothing! So freaking Disney, don't sue me!_**


End file.
